


Blonde

by cupidsbow



Category: Atomic Blonde (2017)
Genre: Action, Angst, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow
Summary: By her own hand.





	Blonde

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caramarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramarie/gifts).



> **Physical triggers:** Flashes of light, some fast cuts.
> 
>  **Warnings containing spoilers** : The song has a reference to suicide, although it's used as a pun (dyed by her own hand). The video has no suicide, but does have the murder of a woman, a death by drowning, several shootings, and the usual action-movie violence. There is also a clothed sex scene, and nude bathing scene.

 

 

**Password = blonde**

**Download from Mediafire:**[Blonde-cupidsbow-sm.zip](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w1off2o36y9pfpa/Blonde-cupidsbow-sm.zip) (MP4, 35.9MB); [Blonde-cupidsbow.zip](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6qd3sr3cudd8tg0/Blonde-cupidsbow.zip) (WMV, 85.36MB); [Blonde-cupidsbow-HD.zip](http://www.mediafire.com/file/p49zieptq0s15w7/Blonde-cupidsbow-HD.zip)(WMV, 132.95)  
 **Stream:**  [YouTube](https://youtu.be/0qnGALxULwE), or [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/253618252) (Password = blonde)

 

 **Music:** Maneater by Hall  & Oates, and Suicide Blonde by INXS


End file.
